


The Thrill Divine

by csenny



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: (everything will make sense later), Alternate Universe - 1930s, Angst, Angst and Feels, Crimes & Criminals, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-02 05:10:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csenny/pseuds/csenny
Summary: Alina Starkov, the adopted daughter of the most-feared crime boss in Os Alta met Aleksander Morozova, the owner of the Quartz Club.Now their fate is connected, but how will they survive in a world where everything is controlled by money and power?





	1. Begin The Beguine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is also the alarkling + 96 “I brought you an umbrella” request ^^

The right light slightly twitched next to the entrance of the club. It was no other than the Quartz Club, one of the best, but not the most popular in Os Alta. The silver sign towered over the small roof of the entrance, still wet from the heavy rain that occurred for three days straight. Today was the first sunny day, but not even that heat was enough to dry it. After all, it was November.

A man in a gray coat hurried to the next cab that stopped, he opened the door and a woman got out of it. She wore a gold gown, and even the twitching light made her shine in that dress. The footman looked up and realised who she is: Alina Starkov. Her white hair got picked up by the wind, but seconds later it found its way back to fall down on her shoulder and arm, like a bright spring of water.

But then, he met with her dark brown eyes. He immediately lowered his eyes and stood out of her way. Her lips curved into a smile by the act and she headed to the entrance.

As they opened the door for her slow jazz music emanated from the main room. After a few steps a man approached her and asked her for her coat. She took off the white fur and handed it over to him.

The main room was dark, only because of the black paint the walls had, but to decorate it and to stay true to their name, they used quartz or at least quartz like materials. It almost felt like a moody ice castle.

Right in front of the entrance was the bar, to her right there were tables, and in front of it was the stage. Currently a band played who she has never seen before, the tables were mostly filled and a few people were on the dance floor.

To get to the bar, she had to walk between the dancing couples and the people who had their dinners. She didn’t look at them, but she knew some of them noticed her, but she got used to it. Sooner or later they will look away.

A man watched the band from the bar, his elbow was resting on the counter, his black hair was combed back, but a few locks already escaped the shiny cage. His head was bobbling a bit, his feet also felt the rhythm of the music. He should enjoy it, after all he is the owner.

Aleksander Morozva was actually just the owner in the eyes of the people, the actual owner, and the founder was his mother, who still to this day kept everything under her control. And he hated it. But his mother almost never showed up, she let him handle the everyday matter and it was enough for him. At least for now.

From the corner of his eye, he saw something gleaming and as he turned he noticed her. She on the other hand didn’t look at him. She stepped to the counter and put something on it, which landed with a thud.

It was an umbrella. A new, unused black umbrella.

Aleksander turned away from the band and looked at her. “Dare I ask?”

“I brought you an umbrella.” She didn’t return his gaze and set her eyes on the bottles behind the bar.

“Yes, I can see that.” He ran his fingers on the smooth material. “But why?”

“Because I broke yours two days ago and I…” She paused, still keeping eye contact with a bottle of gin. “You have a new one, let’s not talk about that.”

“Broke it? I don’t remember you breaking it, but I do remember you leaving it in someone.” He lowered his voice as he said the last words.

She now turned to him and immediately met his gaze. “Then I left it.” But it didn’t last for too long. “Anyway, new umbrella. Enjoy it!”

She stood up, but before she could take a step he stopped her.

“So you came all the way down here to give me a new umbrella?” He picked it up from the counter.

She turned back to him, now a bit upset. “Do you really have to tease me about it?”

“No, no, I’m touched. Thank you.” He took his hand to his heart, then he pointed at the umbrella. “It’s just… not you.”

She sighed and sat back.“We only met last week. How on earth you think you know anything about me?”

“Well, we met before too, we just never met like that.

She glanced at him. “My question still stands.”

“I’ve heard about you enough to imagine what you might be like and now you exceeded my expectations. You quite surprised me with this gift.”

“If I tell you that I only wanted to be kind to you, to make sure you keep your mouth shut about that little incident, you will still feel the same?”

“I would,” Then he leaned closer. “But I don’t believe it.”

Now, Alina didn’t break the eye contact, even though she wanted to look away, she hoped she can hide her shock if she shows strength.

“I don’t know you well enough to think you wouldn’t go and tell it to anyone, especially not to him. Money is a big motivation for someone like you, isn’t it?”

If it would be anybody else saying this he would defend himself and tell them he is not like that, but it was different. He got stuck a sentence before.

“You really think I would go behind your back? To the Baron?”

“It wouldn’t be the first time.” She hold his gaze. “I mean only the saints know what you are doing when no one’s watching.”

He raised his eyebrows. “Well, I can assure you I have nothing to do with the Baron. But her daughter on the other hand.”

“He’s not my father.” She rasped.

“Right. Adoptive father. Still, he raised you.”

“More like trained me.” She rolled her eyes and looked behind him, trying to focus on the band.

He wasn’t sure what to say. There was a gossip around about her. Everyone seem to know that she was an orphan girl, who tried to pickpocket the Baron and he decided to take her in and ended up adopting her. But no one really knew what was going on in their mansion. People had their versions about what happened with her, since she was adopted by him, but no one knows the truth.

“Care to join me for a drink?”

A sudden smile appeared in her face after he asked. “I see where this is going, but yes, I would like a drink.”

Aleksander lifted his hand and a bartender appeared.

“The usual, but make it two.” He ordered, then smiled at Alina. “Hope you like gin.”

“Is it the Barons?”

He laughed. “Please. No.”

“Then it’s fine by me.”

A little silence came, as they both waited for their drinks.

“If you hate him that much why are you still there?” His question shook her to the core. “Why stay when you could run away?”

“The fact that you think I could have run away is almost cute.” She took a deep breath. “Unless you aspire to become a therapist anytime soon, I feel like you are not the person I should discuss such matters with.”

“Then why are you so fine with being his little pet?”

Before she could answer their drinks arrived. After the bartender left she turned to face him.

“I’m not his little pet, but think what you want. I only came to give you this.” She put one finger on the umbrella.

“Yet you are still there. Drinking with me.” He raised his glass a bit higher. “Admit it Alina, you like my company.”

She took her time, tried to act like she is really thinking this through, but she knew the answer already. She did enjoy his company. He spoke freely about the Baron, there was no fear in his voice. Her other friends always avoided the topic, never bought up the man. He was different in that case and for the saints' sake, the fact that he didn’t like him at all just make it even easier for her.

But he should not know that.

“I—”

“Morozova!” A man approached them. He shook hands with Aleksander. “Just wanted to thank you for the invite, my father appreciated the peaceful dinner and he would like to come again.”

“Of course. I’m glad he did and hope you did too.”

“Well, I like it more, when girls are involved.” They both laughed and Alina wanted to die.

“Thanks again. Good night.” And he turned around and left.

“I’m sorry.” He now sat down to the seat next to her.

“It’s all right, I’m concerned about him. This whole act was so pathetic from your side.”

“Excuse me?”

She finished her drink. “Oh, come on. That was Sergei, and his father is the best lawyer in the whole country.”

“And? Can’t I invite my friend and his family to a dinner?”

“Yes, you can. But your private dining room is booked for weeks, so it makes more sense if you are in need of a very good lawyer.”

He looked away, smiling. He shook his head and then turned back.

“And what if I need a good lawyer?”

Alina leaned closer too. “Then all I want to know is why do you need one?”

“And what makes you think I’ll tell it to you?” His smile turned into a smirk. “I don’t know you well enough.”

She leaned back in her seat, smiling. “Nice one.”

But something made her wonder about this situation. Even with the feeling of him hiding something she knew she came to his club for a reason and it’s not just the umbrella. It’s not just that she enjoys his company. There was something else too. She will find out about his secrets later, now she want to earn a piece of his trust.

“Fine. You can ask me one question and I will answer it, whatever it is and then you tell me why you need the best lawyer in Ravka. What do you say?”

Her offer surprised him and he didn’t even know what to say first. But soon he realised what a chance she gave him.

“Only one? What about three? That’s more fair.”

“For who? You tell me one thing, I tell you one too. That’s fair.”

He admittedly nodded. “Fine.”

“Use this wisely, Aleksander. Who knows when you will have such an opportunity like this.”

“That’s the problem.” His eyes met with hers. “There is so much I want to know about you.”

Alina gave him a shy eye roll, but he could swear she blushed. “Sure.”

“No, you are a mystery, Alina.”

“Can I guess? You want to solve it.”

“No.” He shook his head, then started drumming with his fingers on the counter. “What should I ask.”

Alina replied to this with a sigh. Long seconds passed and he figured it out.

“Why did you help me? The man attacked me, not you.”

“Really? Out of everything could have asked, you want to know why I saved your life?” He nodded. “Very well, I helped you because I know the attacker.” He raised his eyebrows. “He once worked for the Baron, then he got kicked out and he just wanted revenge.”

“But he wanted to kill me.”

“Right. Before it happened, we bumped into each other. It is one of the many ways one shares their secret letters or other things with each other. I believe he thought I gave you something and he wanted to take that away from you or at least he wanted to know what was in…”

She wanted to continue, but his eyes were no longer on her, so she turned the way he looked. Her eyes met with a man, who just stopped behind her. She knew him.

“Miss Starkov, your father sent me to take you home.”

She glanced up at him. “And if I say no?”

“According to him you can’t say no.”

Alina felt like she could explode any moment, but as she remembered her company, so she calmed herself down.

“A minute then.” She turned back to Aleksander. “I think it’s your turns.”

“Oh, I would hate to hold you up.”

She stood up. “This is not what we agreed to.”

“Curiosity killed the cat.” Alina furrowed her eyebrows at him. “I’m doing this for you, Alina.”

She took a step closer, the last one, there was not much space left between them. “Don’t even think you can just trick me like that.”

“I’m not.” He was amused and the angrier she got the bigger his smile grew.

“Then expect to see me again.” She turned her back to him and walked away.

“Can’t wait for that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will she find out what he is hiding? Find out next chapter.


	2. Oh, Lady Be Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alina investigates and finds herself in an unexpected place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I hope things will make more sense now ^^

It was almost eight in the morning when the heavy dark curtains moved.

“Finally.” Alina breathed. She was on the other side of the street, in a building currently under reconstruction.

It was a cold morning. She watched as her hot breath slowly floated away and disappeared. She expected it, but the longer she stayed in that empty room the colder she felt like. She shook herself and tried to concentrate.

The man was still standing there, looking down at the streets. He lived in a penthouse in the same building the club was located. The club was on the main floor, then the first floor, which was the private dining room, then the second floor was for storages and the third floor was the office. The last two floors was the two penthouses. First Aleksanders and then at the top of the building, his mothers’s penthouse. They say she never really moves out of it, or if she does she never leaves the building. At least that’s what Alina has found out since last night.

When she looked back at him, he wasn’t standing there anymore. She moved her binoculars down, to see the other floors, but so far there was no sign of him. While she waited for him to appear again, she took a look at the top floor. The curtains were at the side of the windows, but there was no movement.

Her search for his mother ended the moment she saw the office door open and he stepped in, now fully dressed.

Hours passed, as he sat by his desk doing paperwork. Nothing seemed to happen and Alina started to feel like it was a mistake. Maybe she was wrong and he has nothing to hide. He actually might just be a club owner and she just imagined that he has something shady hidden beneath. It must be said, for her everyone had something suspicious hidden beneath. Figuratively and literally. Sometimes even both.

The door flew open and a woman walked to his desk. His mother. She could only see the back of the woman, but judging by his son’s face, she didn’t come to tell good news. His eyebrows furrowed as he listened to her and then snapped. He only stopped shouting when the woman held his cane under his chin. He started down at her, with fury and rage, dancing in his eyes. Alina only noticed the woman leaving when the cane disappeared from her perspective and as she looked at the door she caught the image of the door closing.

Turning back to Aleksander he hit the desk with his fist, then fell back to his chair. With bloody knuckles he reached for his drink and drank the whole glass at once. He held the empty glass in his hands, then throw it to the other side of the room.

He left in a hurry. Outside he sat in a cab and left the block. Alina only sat still until she saw the black Cadillac is following it.

Her plan was simple: break in and find his secret. Unfortunately for her the latter was harder to do, because she wasn’t sure what she is actually looking for. She had some ideas about it based on the few times they met, but it was only based on her intuition. But she trusted her gut.

The back door was open, many workers used it every day and no one cared about her entering the building. Then she had a clear way to the stairwell. As she reached the third floor, she suddenly met more people, but not a single person looked at her. The workers hurried away and she almost felt like it was too easy.His office door wasn’t even locked. She opened the door and for a few second just stood there.

What if it’s a trap? She slowly closed the door and leaned against it. It can’t be a trap, he has no idea what she is doing, no one other than the driver and herself know what she is doing. It’s just irresponsibility from his side. Nothing else.

The room looked much different from this angle. The walls were painted dark, much like the club, but there were no statues and decorations all around the place, only his desk, a couple bookcases and a sofa by the windows.

She headed for the desk. There was a smaller round table at the right with a bottle and some glasses, then at the right side of the desk he had a typewriter and many, many papers. The amount of papers on the desk made her sigh. After the stacks, the left side only had two books, a box and a lamp.

Alina wasn’t sure where to start. She sat down in the armchair and looked around the table. If I would want to hide something precious, where would I put it?

The box.

She picked it up. It was surprisingly light. When she opened it, she realized why: it was empty. She started down at the box and felt like somebone is playing with her. She turned it upside-down, but nothing happened, it was empty. She reached for the top to close the box, but something caught her eye. There was a little white line between the wooden layers and as she touched it and started to pull it out it was a folded paper.

Specifically a letter. As she began to read it her jaw dropped.

> _Dear Aleksander,_
> 
> _I would like to let you know, that our plan goes pretty well and I already feel the sweet taste of victory at the tip of my tongue. It was such a relief I hardly felt the wooden floor beneath my feet when I received the news. Now the Baron’s fate is sealed and nothing could make me a happier person than this._
> 
> _I’m still in awe and I’m forever grateful to have you as my friend, even in situations like that._
> 
> _I know you feel the same and I can’t wait to meet you again._
> 
> _Love,_
> 
> _Z._

Alina read it again and again. She wasn’t angry or pissed. She was curious. It didn’t say what kind of plan it is. Nothing really is said about the plan, other than it’s already happening. She wanted to know more about this plan and who this mysterious Z. is.

She looked around one last time, then put the letter away in her pocket.

Outside the black Cadillac was back and waited for her at the side of the building. As she got in the car she asked the driver if he was able to follow him and he told her he did.

After a few minutes they arrived in a not so familiar neighbourhood. Alina looked out at the window. “Are you sure he is here?”

The driver didn’t answer her first. He rolled dowb the window and a kid run to him. He gave the kid some coins, then he whispered something and run back to the other side of the street.

“Yes, Miss Starkov. The man is still inside.”

“Thank you.” Alina opened the door. “Wait around the corner, I’ll be back soon.” She closed the door the car drove off and she walked closer to the building.

It was a brothel.

As Alina entered the smoky interior a lot of eyes fell on her. For a while now she gave up on hiding her identity when she was out in town, but right now she wished she wouldn’t. She looked around, but there was no sign of him so far. As she moved closer a girl approached her.

“Hello darling.” The girl made her stop and ran her finger on the line of her jaw. “Want to have some fun?”

“Very tempting, but I have to say no. On the other hand, I’m looking for someone, tall, dark hair and a devilish smile, I’m sure he’s frequenter.”

The girl stared at her. “No, never seen him.” She turned away and was about to leave, but Alina caught her wrist, then pulled out a coin and put it down in her palm.

“Really?” She put down another one. “Are you sure about that?”

After two more coins the girl lowered her voice. “He is upstairs, the third door to the left. But I didn’t say a word.”

Alina nodded and let her go.

She walked upstairs, but as she was in front of the door the girl described she didn’t knock, she didn’t wait, she just opened the door.

Inside the room all she saw was a girl’s naked back and someone under her. As the creaking sound hit their ears the girl looked for the source of the sound. Her moans suddenly stopped and a shriek replaced it. She jumped off and he looked up to see what’s happening. He cursed under his breath when he saw her.

Alina didn’t take any steps forward, she just stood there, resting her hand on the jamb. Her lips curved up in satisfaction. “I told you, only the saints know what you are doing when no one’s watching.”

As she walked closer the girl was now lying next to him and they both were partially covered, but otherwise naked.

“What do you want?” Aleksander scowled at her.

“To talk.” Then she glanced at the girl. “In private.”

“I still have twenty minutes left.” She told her calmly.

He turned to her and whispered. “I’ll pay for that too.”

“In that case,” She got up and put on some of her clothes, while she carried the rest. “Have a lovely day, sir.” And she left the room.

Alina watched as she left, then took a few steps and closed the door.

“You followed me?”

She turned around. “No. Not me. But to be honest, you surprised me. A brothel.” A smile danced over her lips as she walked closer. “Really?”

“Don’t tell me you are here to condemn my life choices.” He rasped.

“Far be it from me.” She sat down at the side of the bed. He immediately sat up and glared at her. “Don’t be so uptight. I’m all alone and I don’t plan to take you in myself. Or take you in at all. All I want to do is ask a simple question.”

He didn’t respond first, just looked at her, trying to figure out what she wants. Then he took a deep breath. “And what's that supposed to be?”

With a big smile she pulled out the letter from the inside pocket of her coat. She unfolded it and showed it up to him. “Who is Z.?”

He watched her rigidly, then he reached out for it, but she was faster. “Give that to me!” He demanded, but she just held it even further from him. “You have any idea how important that little piece of paper is?”

“Of course. But the question is if you know what this letter means?”

“What it means?” He spat the words out. “It means that I can get sentenced to life imprisonment if I’m lucky and no one murders me before. This is what will happen if it gets out of my hand, so please, Alina give that back to me!”

She leaned closer to him. “And do you know what it means to me?”

“This is not a game. Give me the letter!” He reached for it again, but Alina pulled it away, as his fingers brushed over the soft paper.

He tried again. She thought it’s better if she get away from him by standing up, but he was faster, grabbed her waist and pulled her back. She landed on her back, her left hand with the letter right next to her face. He first held her right arm down, but as he reached for the left, she raised it above her head in hopes of him not being able to reach it.

But he didn’t move. Alina first kept the eye contact, but then her eyes travelled down and suddenly she realized that he is completely naked. Some of the bed sheets got tangled up around them, but no other piece of fabric covered him.

He tilted his head and a smirk appeared. He grabbed the letter out of her hand easily and climbed down, keeping his eyes on the paper. But she didn’t give up. She picked the letter out of his hands and she was about to jump out of the bed, but he was able to grab her again. He wanted to push her back, but she fought against his will. Now she was kneeling on the bed and he was in front of her sitting and trying to push her down. He reached for the letter and she held it up as far as she can. But instead of trying to pick it out of her hand, he pushed her back to the bed with his other arm. She landed on her back again and he was already on his way to get the letter.

His arm was longer, so as he reached for it, she decided to change tactics. “Tell me about the letter and then you can have it.”

He stopped mid-action. “And why should I trust you?”

“I answered your question last night. You don’t. Out of the two of us I’m more trustworthy.”

He laughed. “Sure. Can I ask how did you get that letter? Because I know exactly where I left it and you can only have it if you broke into my office.” She gave him and eye roll. “And by the way, why didn’t you already report it to your father?”

“I wanted to confront you first.” She looked down. “Not how I imagined, but here we are.”

His grip weakened. “And after that?”

“That depends on your answer.”

“My answer? Huh.” He stood up. “And what if you don’t like my answer?”

“First, tell me about the letter and after that we can discu…” But before she could finish she looked up and remembered too late, he doesn’t wear any clothes. She turned her head right away, but an oh was able to escape.

He glanced back at her. “What?”

She still kept her eyes away, studying the bed frame. “You’re naked.”

“And who’s fault is that?” He asked with a smirk.

Alina without thinking turned back with her mouth forming an O. Her mind only realized it after her eyes started to travel down and she quickly looked away. She thanked the Saints he turned his back to her before she acted.

He remained silent and she felt her cheeks getting warmer with every soundless second. “I have other appointments for today, can you just start talking about the letter?”

His grin slowly faded away as he started to dress up. “What do you want to know about the letter?”

“Well, it’s obvious who it is about and you clearly not going to tell me who Z. is, so I’m more interested about the whys and hows.”

He suddenly stopped and looked up. “You really don’t understand why?”

She shook her head.

“He acts like he is the best thing that happened to this city, but people grew up in fear and they still live like that. The mayor, the person who could actually do something is so far down in his pocket, it’s almost hilarious.”

“And you think it would be different if the mayor would run the city? He is just as bad and with that much power he would do the same. Anyone would. Or you not?”

He sighed.”This is not about me and I’m sure they would, but he is like a virus, infecting the city. You have any idea how poverty grew in the past twenty years?” He took a deep breath. “There is a few of us left, who doesn’t want to live like this anymore. And our plan is already in motion.”

“What plan?”

He chuckled as he buttoned up his shirt. “I already told you more than I should.”

She stood up and walked over to him and started to button up the remaining ones. “This plan of yours,” She looked up into his eyes. “Is it a solid plan?”

There was something strange in her eyes. He wasn’t able to figure out what exactly, but it sparkled like hundreds of stars. “Yes, it is.” He breathed out, not even thinking about looking away.

She kept his gaze, then, as the last button was in its place she looked down and took a step back. “Good.”

“Good? Should I expect his men knocking on my door later?” He sounded like he was kidding, but he had no idea what he should expect.

She gulped. “I have to go.”

“Alina!” He shouted after her.

She stopped only a few steps away from the door. “You are safe. No one will bother you. I promise.”

She fought the desire to look back and headed out.

* * *

It was dark when Alina arrived to the mansion.

Home.

Once she called this building home, but these days it felt more like a bird cage. Even through this bird could fly away from the cage, she stayed in it and if she ever flew aways she alway came back.

The hall was dark, empty and quiet. She closed the door as slowly as she could. She turned around and took a step.

“Alina.”

A shiver ran down her spine as she heard her name. She gulped, then turned to the right and headed to the dining room.

The light of the candles trembled as she walked closer to him. The Baron was sitting at the end of the table, with his meal in front of him. No one else was in the room, not even the waiters.

“Wanted to go to your room without saying good night?”

“I thought you were sleeping. Didn’t want to wake you up.” She lied: she knew he would stay awake until she comes home. He always does that when he doesn’t know where she is.

“I see.”

Before he could continue Alina interrupted. “How is the thing with Pavlovsky?”

He lowered his fork as he heard that name. “Not good... but you know that.”

“Yes, I do.” She nodded. Then she took a deep breath. “I will do a charity ball.”

He blinked at her. “Is it some kind of joke? No, you aren’t going to do any kind of ball.”

She cleared her throat. “I didn’t ask for permission. I just wanted to let you know that I will do it and I hope you will come too, since it will be in this house.”

Now he put the cutlery down with a big thud. “I’m not going to repeat it, Alina!”

She didn’t respond. She opened her bag and took a little sack out of it, then tossed it in front of him. As it rolled closer to him it left a slightly red mark, then stopped next to his plate. He touched the soaked object and even his fingerprints were red from it. As he opened it and looked inside he saw a finger with a ring on it flooded with blood.

The Baron looked up at her, a bit of a shock in his eyes. He took the ring out. “It’s Pavlovskys.”

“It came with the finger.” She sighed. “I was thinking this weekend for the charity ball, so you can get your favorite suit unstained.”

“Why charity?” He was still examining the ring in the candlelight, marveling at the sight of the bloody thing.

“Why not? My ball. If I want to do some charity I will.” She turned around.

“You are not a saint, darling.” He laughed.She stopped, glanced back, but he was lost in the details of her little gift.

She spoke so quietly only she could hear it. “No. But I could have been.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time they both turn to others for their option. Who will they be? Find out next chapter.


End file.
